Unión
by Ross Rice
Summary: Te lo prometo Prusia no nos volverán a separar. Escuche tus palabras mientras me llevabas de vuelta a Alemania, pero ya no tienes porque preocuparte más, querido hermano, ya nadie nos volverá a separar. Ludwig X Gilbert Yaoi


**Unión**

**Escrito: 15 de enero de 2010**

**Re-subido: 29 de junio de 2012**

Hetalia no me pertenece, Este es un fanfic creado por mí, para admiradores, contiene un genero llamado Yaoi, Hombre X Hombre si no te gusta, por favor no insultar, la letra de la canción es del video "You" traducida del japonés al ingles por Wamyne [SplatteredMinds] y del ingles al español por furidekonekochan [ youtu. be/ LlNml6s AP74 ]

"_¿Qué estas haciendo y donde estás?_

"_¿Estas ahí, debajo del cielo?"_

– Gilber– recuerdo claramente aquel día, pues fue en el que me dejaste – ¿Gilber? – repetí mientras buscaba tu cuerpo por la cama, abrí completamente los ojos y te busque, pero a mi lado ya no estabas, habrías ido al baño, o por algo de comer, no era algo normal, pero tampoco podía ser algo tan extraño, pues cuando recién habías regresado, el miedo de levantarte y ya no encontrarte a mi lado era algo que me horrorizaba, pero había pasado medio año desde entonces y hoy ya puedo respirar tranquilo, te amo, me amas y nada nos volverá a separar, así que con ese pensamiento me volví a recostar.

"_Me estaba hiriendo debido a la perdida…"_

"_De las cosas que llenaban mi corazón hasta ahora"_

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, no se cuanto ha pasado desde que me volví a recostar, pero posiblemente ya es medio día, con desgano me levante y me vestí, me extraño no verte por el cuarto o en el baño, pero hoy vendría Austria, así que posiblemente lo estarías molestando en estos instantes.

"_Tu me soportaste de esa manera"_

"_Tu me sonreíste a mi de esa manera"_

Baje tranquilamente por las escaleras, aun con un poco de intranquilidad, no eras de los que me dejaba dormir hasta tarde, un aroma adulzado inundaba nuestra casa, Roderich parecía que había llegado desde temprano, pues ya tenia los pasteles listos en la mesa.

– Austria, has visto a Gilbert– le pregunte suavemente tocando su hombro, con una sonrisa tranquila en mi rostro – no lo encuentro– y fue cuando lo note, su mirada triste reflejaba que había llorado.

"_La seguridad la perdí… creando en mi una tristeza única"_

"_Para prevenir la inevitable muerte"_

– Él me hizo prometer que no te lo diría Alemania– mi sonrisa se borro y una lagrima callo por mis ojos, mientras miraba fijamente a Austria, lo tome con brusquedad de los hombros y lo que mas me dolió fue que no fuera capaz de verme a los ojos.

– Donde esta mi hermano– dije con enojo, pues no entendía, mi hermano no tenia porque irse a ningún lado, Rusia me lo había devuelto y él prometió quedarse junto a mi para siempre.

– Él ya no volverá Alemania– dijo y por fin me miro a los ojos, con miedo lo solté y retrocedí, alejándome de él, busque por toda la casa.

"_Busco fuera de mi mano"_

"_Como el viento fluye a través de ti"_

Con el miedo incrustado en mi corazón te busque por todo lugar, en cada rincón, no era posible que me abandonaras, porque tú me lo habías dicho, que también me amabas, que de mi lado jamás te marcharías, pues cuando te recogí de casa de Rusia, tu estabas devastado, pues apenas y comías, tuvimos tantos problemas, tan solo para lograr que volvieras ah estar de pie. Pero aun así no estabas, te habías marchado, me volvías a abandonar. Totalmente derrotado me deje caer de rodillas en el jardín mientras sentía como el llanto me invadía.

"_No puedo llegar a ti aun cuando yo pensé que si podía"_

"_Sin ti es mas severa mi soledad y desesperación"_

– Yo trate de advertírselo– dijo Roderich a mis espalda, no le miré, pero sabía que seguías sin poder verme, abrazándose a si mismo –Que al ya no tener territorio solo le quedaba su conciencia como nación– sin poder detener el llanto que me invadía, no intente levantarme, ¿Para qué? Sin ti no tenia sentido – Pero que si permanecía a tu lado, el terminaría perdiéndola, y tú y él se volverían uno mismo– un gemido escapo de mi ser mientras cerraba los ojos, y con los puños cerrados termine golpeando la tierra húmeda, una y otra vez descargue mi ira sobre ella mientras mi frente poco a poco quedo completamente recargada sobre ella.

"Siento como mi corazón se esta rompiendo pero…"

"la sonrisa que vive dentro de mi"

Él también lloraba, aunque de forma mas relajada, ¿ya lo habría aceptado?, quizás fue por eso lo de los pasteles, sabias que eran mis preferidos, pero como unos simples dulces podrían quitar toda la amargura que mi corazón sentía.

–Él dijo que estaba bien porque ese siempre había sido su deseó, el permanecer junto a ti por siempre– continuaste con la vos entrecortada por el llanto y yo sin una razón por la cual continuar este camino.

"Siempre me inspira…"

"Hay que volver"

Poco a poco escuche sus pasos, mesclados con mi llanto, se arrodillo y me abrazo.

–Él te amaba tanto que deseaba pasar sus últimos momentos a tu lado, el sabia que tarde o temprano eso ocurriría y que mejor que pasar el tiempo que le quedaba con su amado hermano– lograste que apoyara mi cabeza en tu pecho, sin pensarlo lo abrase, pues necesitaba de quien aferrarme, tu ya no estabas a mi lado y esta vez sin importar lo que hiciera no regresarías a mí.

"…Al mismo lugar otra vez"

"Esta vez…"

"Todo va a estar bien"

"Si estas a mi lado y muestras tu sonrisa"

"…Junto a mí"

Con muchos problemas me lograste llevar a casa y recostar en un sillón, yo estaba devastando, no era capas de dejar de llorar.

–Él quería que lo tuvieras– No se en que momento lo comencé a sentir, pero en verdad admiré a Austria, pues él lo sabia, por eso habías venido, Gilbert se lo había informado, para pedirle que me ayudara, sin importarle el dolor que él sintieras, que cruel fue Prusia contigo hasta el final.

Tomaste una de mis manos depositaste su cruz, cerraste mis dedos y besaste mi mano –Me la entrego ayer, sabia que hoy ya no despertaría– te mire ya un poco mas controlado –Él fue feliz, hasta el ultimo momento, te amo, así que ahora tu tienes que ser feliz por los dos- tocaste levemente mi pecho señalando mi corazón –porque el aun esta junto a ti, aquí, jamás te abandonará- besaste mi frente y te marchaste, creo que al final también querías desahogar tu propio dolor.

"_¿Qué estas haciendo y donde estás?_

"_¿Estas ahí, debajo del cielo?"_

"¿Puedes sonreír mas fácil que antes?"

"Ese es mi único deseo"

No se cuantos años a pasado desde ese día, pero aun lo recuerdo, porque desde entonces siempre llevo dos cruces en mi pecho que siempre estarán juntas, como estamos ahora tu y yo, porque hoy estoy seguro, que jamás te olvidare, en mi corazón siempre estarás mi querido hermano, mi amado amante Gilbert.

_Fin._

Bueno aclaraciones, aun cuando la letra de la canción sea de la traducción del video "you" el verdadero culpable de este fanfic fue un Doujinchi de hetalia, de la pareja LudXGil, en el que se cuenta la historia de bueno, como regresa Gilbert a Ludwig después de la caída del muro y la forma en la que Austria se da cuenta de que Prusia va a desaparecer.

Ficha técnica:

Another Dark

Créditos: Aino Fansub


End file.
